


Death

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Denethor knows he will die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Silmweek, Day 2, Elves. 
> 
> Yes, I am five days late posting this, I couldn't come up with something I was happy with.

Denethor knows he will die. 

He knows this from the moment he settles in Elu’s woods, that he will die here. Here as opposed to anywhere else, because elves can die from wounds, and he doesn’t trust that the Dark One’s creatures are really gone. 

But for now, he has been welcomed, so he and his people will live here. 

And when the time comes – when the yrch spill out of the woods, ready to kill them all, when the Dark One himself appears or sends his lieutenants to kill – he will be ready, and he will lead his people.


End file.
